Shadow World Taboo
by Cold Canary
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Shadowhunters.


Shadow World Taboo

Chapter 1

 **Summary:** To the Clave, it is wrong for Shadowhunters to have feelings for your same gender, so Alec makes do by pretending to fall for Clary. But when she starts to fall for him, what will happen?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Shadowhunters.

 _Clary is directly in front of him. Chest heaving from exhorting her energy during training. Her tank top soaked with sweat. The neckline dipping down a little to far to be still be considered modest. She is staring intently at him while he stares intently back at her. It is like they are under some sort of trance, locked in some sort of non-Parabatai, Parabatai tracking stare, neither of them wanting to look away._

 _He is getting hard just looking. I can see that. I've caught myself staring at Jace's clothed dick so many times that it's not that difficult to miss the arousal. But I have to put an end to their staring contest or else I'm going to lose my mind._

"Clary, I need to talk to you." I snap.

"Sure Alec, what's up?" Clary asks turning to me.

"Alone, Jace. I need to talk to Clary alone." I elaborate.

"The last time you were alone with Clary, she ended up being kidnapped by werewolves. I'm not leaving." Jace replies. _He's still upset about that? It's been weeks._

"Jace, that wasn't Alec's fault. I snuck out. The werewolves just wanted the Mortal Cup. They kidnapped Simon and I while Alec was trying to make sure everything was okay. So get over it and stop putting it all on him. I deserve most, if not all, of the blame." Clary says, defending me, and stepping closer to me.

"I'm still not leaving." Jace replies stubbornly.

"Jace, I'll be fine. I promise I won't run off again." Clary tries.

"Fine, I'll go find Izzy." Jace grumbles before stalking off.

"What's up Alec? You were watching mine and Jace's sparring pretty intently. Was I doing something wrong that Jace wasn't telling me?" Clary asks.

"No, it's nothing about how you were sparring, it's just that what I need to ask you would make Jace angry." I reply as I subconsciously place a hand on her lower back and gently steer her towards the rooms. _I'm imagining it when I feel her lean into my touch, I have to be._

"Oh, okay. What do you need to ask me?" Clary questions slowly.

"The day you ran off, and you mentioned that you and Simon had been engaged to be married when you were 8, did you ever think, even then, that it was actually going to happen?" I ask as we come to a stop outside of my room.

"I don't know. I mean, we were kids, best friends and all that, we didn't put much thought into almost anything that we did." Clary explains as she places her forehead lightly against my chest.

"Clary, do you trust me to any degree?" I ask as my hands come to rest on her small hips.

"Of course I do Alec. I wouldn't have defended you to Jace if I didn't trust you." Clary says as she pulls back to look up at me.

"Good." I say as I lean down and press my lips to hers.

 _The moan that comes from Clary's mouth as I prod it open with my tongue starts to get me hard. As she deepens the kiss, I quickly open my bedroom door and maneuver us inside before closing and locking it behind me._

 _As soon as I'm sure the door is closed, I spin us around so that Clary is pressed up against the door, her legs and arms wrapped tightly around my waist and neck. With her fingers threaded in my hair, I work on ridding us of our clothes. When my fingers brush lightly against her breasts, she moans into my mouth again. Man that inflates my ego._

"Clary, I need to draw a contraceptive rune on your thigh. Make sure that what we're about to do doesn't wind up with you being pregnant." I say as I carry her to my bed.

"Do whatever you need to do Alec." Clary replies in a groggy voice.

 _No, she can't fall asleep. That would not go over well._

"Clary, stay awake for me." I say as I grab my stele from my nightstand and spread her legs apart.

"I am awake. I don't think I could ever fall asleep when I'm around you." Clary says in the same groggy voice as before.

"This is going to hurt Clary. Grip the sheets if you need to." I warn as I press the stele to the soft skin of her thigh and draw the contraceptive rune.

 _I can't stand the cry of pain that falls past Clary's lips. I press a lingering kiss to her thigh to ease the pain once the rune has been drawn._

"Alec…" Clary whimpers reaching down for me.

"I'm here." I reply as I move to hover over her body.

"Is the rune instantaneous?" She asks.

"Of course it is. Why do you ask?" I question as I lightly brush a few strands of her hair away from her face and forehead.

"I need you inside me." Clary whispers and my dick hardens the rest of the way.

"Are you sure you're ready?" I ask. _I might prefer guys but I know how to please girls, and I am not about to make the girl beneath me have sex before she is 100% ready._

"Yes. It's been too long since I've had sex. I need to feel that oneness with someone again. And I want to feel that with you." Clary explains as she wraps her arms around my neck.

"Just how long has it been?" I ask as I settle between her legs and line myself up with her opening.

"A year and a half." Clary says in a small voice.

 _I'm so surprised at how easily she revealed that to me that I'm inside her before either of us realize it. Once I do realize that I'm inside her, I take a moment to relish the feeling of being the one between Jace and I to have his dick in Clary. Then I realize that Clary is squirming beneath me, and I start moving._

"Alec; Alec; Alec; ALEC!" Clary cries out as I go faster and harder.

"Fuck Clary, scream my name again." I say. _It's a turn on for me._

"ALEC!" Clary screams out again as I cum inside her, hard and long, and she milks me dry.

"You're amazing Clary Fairchild." I say into her ear as I nip at her earlobe.

"You're pretty amazing yourself Alec Lightwood." Clary replies pulling me in for a deep kiss.

"CLARY! ALEC! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN THERE!? AND WHY THE HELL IS THE DOIR LOCKED?" Jace calls from the hallway, all the while pounding on the door and trying to unlock it.

"I'll be right back love." I say as I place a kiss on her lips before getting off the bed and walking towards the door. "What do you want Jace?" I ask opening the door wide enough so that he can see my state of undress, but not Clary's. _He's never going to see Clary in the way that I have._

"I heard Clary screaming. What's going on?" Jace asks trying to look around me.

"She was screaming with pleasure Jace." I explain.

"Excuse me? Did you just say what I think you said?" He asks.

"Well, if you think I said that Clary was screaming my name in pleasure, then yes, I said what you think I said." I reply. "Now, if you'll excuse me, you interrupted some mind blowing love making between Clary and I, so I must ask you, politely, to go away." I add before firmly closing the door.

 _The scene I have before me when I turn back to Clary is by far not what I was expecting. Clary has her legs spread wide as she is using the handle of my stele as a dildo. It might be disgracing to use a Shadowhunter's tool to get one's self off, but I can't bring myself to care._

"Let me sweetheart." I say as I pull the stele from her hand and pussy and slide my dick into her pussy in its place.

"What did Jace want?" Clary asks as she uses her arms around my neck to roll us over.

"He wanted to know what torturous thing I was doing to you to make you scream out my name." I reply coyly with sarcasm dripping from the word 'torturous'.

"I hope you set him straight. I don't think you could ever truly torture me in a way that would make me scream your name like that." Clary comments with a smirk as she rolls her hips against mine slowly.

"Listen to me very carefully now Fairchild, if those tits aren't bouncing in my face in 3 seconds, I will have to show you just how wrong that last statement of yours is." I say in a low voice.

 _It did the trick though. Clary is bouncing furiously on my dick, making her tits bounce wonderfully in front of my face. As I take one perfectly gorgeous mound into my mouth, Clary lets out a long, low moan. Her moan grows longer as one of my hands wraps firmly around her other tit and squeezes it._

 _Testing the waters, just to see how far Clary will allow me to go, I cup her ass with my free hand before sliding my fingers down to her asshole and pressing them inside her. If her surprised gasp and her lack of protest is any indication, I am being allowed to continue._

 _Grabbing my stele from where I left it lying on the bed, I slowly start to use that as a dildo in her asshole while my dick continues to fill her pussy. Soon enough, my stele's handle is fully encased in Clary's ass while my dick is buried balls deep in her pussy. And man is she a sight._

"I'm so worn out Alec." Clary says sleepily.

"We need to build up your stamina." I comment as I thrust my dick up into her one last time before filling her pussy with my seed and then pulling out and also removing the stele.

"How many rounds was that anyway?" She asks.

"Two. But I can go longer." I say. "In fact, turn over. I want to truly fuck your ass." I add eagerly.

"Alec, I'm too tired to do any more fucking or love making, or whatever you told Jace we were doing. I told you I haven't had sex in a year and a half, so I just need time to get used to doing so again." Clary whines.

"I'll do all the work. I promise." I try.

"Can we do it later?" Clary asks giving me these huge puppy dog eyes. _I can't deny that look._

"Fine. I am going to admire your body though." I concede before placing kisses all over her body, especially the places where she has runes.

 _I'm not sure how long I've been showing my admiration for Clary's body, but it soon gets to the point where I start to think that Clary has fallen asleep. That is until her question stops my current trail of kiss up her inner thigh._

"What are we doing Alec?" She asks in a small voice.

"Enjoying the pleasure of each other's company in a highly sexual manner." I reply instantly.

"Is that all its going to be? Friends with benefits?" Clary asks.

"What do you want it to be?" I ask as I move to be hovering over her body again.

"I want it to be us. You and me, forever." Clary replies after a brief, but intense, staring contest.

"What about Simon? And Jace?" I ask.

"Simon will never be more than my best friend and a brother to me. What more than a Parabatai and a brother is Jace to you?" Clary asks in return.

"Nothing. I thought he was more, but I was wrong; you're it for me Clary Fairchild." I say as I lean down and press a lingering kiss on her lips.

"You're it for me too Alec Lightwood." She replies against my lips.

 _That's the first of many nights that Clary sleeps in my bed. We officially become a couple the following day, much to Izzy's joy and Jace's annoyance. Two months later we find out that Clary is pregnant, and from what the doctor tells us, the conception date was that first night. I apparently drew the rune wrong. My Mother is not happy that Clary is pregnant, thus forcing us to get married before she starts to show, but my Father, and my younger brother Max happily welcome Clary into the family. As she gets further along in her pregnancy, and we start to close in on Valentine's location to save Jocelyn, Clary does start to get closer with my mother._

 _The day we finally rescue Jocelyn, and capture Valentine, is the same day that Clary goes into labor. My father and Jace bring Valentine to the Clave while Izzy brings Jocelyn to the medical ward and I rush to my wife's side. It's an intense handful of hours, but Clary eventually gives birth to a beautiful, healthy baby girl: Angelica Jezabel Lightwood. And it's the newborn cries of our baby girl that make us notice that the potion that Jocelyn took was finally starting to wear off._

 **End Chapter 1**

 **A/N:** I know that Alec and Clary are probably OOC, but I hope that they aren't too much out of character. If you think that I should continue this story, please let me know, but for now, it's going to be deemed as complete.


End file.
